Life in Colors
by xXLadyXxXNightmarexX
Summary: AU. For Naruto and Sakura, something’s always been missing. When Sakura stumbles upon an old high school friend, will their relationship expand to include something else? Told in brief snapshots of time. NaruSakuSasu.
1. No Colors

**Title: **_Life in Colors_

**Pairing: **_NaruSakuSasu. Because they deserve each other._

**Set: **_AU. Real-world-ish._

**Status: **_Currently incomplete._

**Summary: **_AU. For Naruto and Sakura, something's always been missing. When Sakura stumbles upon an old high school friend, will their relationship expand to include something else? Told in brief snapshots of time. NaruSakuSasu._

**Author's Notes: **_My professional muse has come to light. Again, Aya-aya-aya, what am I going to do?? Anyways, this is NOT a oneshot. Er...kinda. Anyways, this is an on-going story, told in **snapshots**. Yeah, that's right. Snapshots. And they'll be shifting back and forth...they won't really be told in order. It'll be confusing, but...I think you'll get it. I hope you guys will like this, because, ah, well, I'm going to be working as hard as possible on this. And my other stories, on my joint-account with MaybelleTheRAWRDragon. So...yeah...this will be, um, well, **top priority. **Which I hope you guys will appreciate, because this is moving to, like, the top of my list. OH YEAH!_

**Disclaimer: **_I Own Nothing, Sadly._

**Warning: **_None. ...Yet._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Life in Colors**_

_**No Color**_

For Sakura Haruno, life was dull. She and her boyfriend had fallen into the same routine, day after day after day, and it was getting boring and brittle.

The color was falling from everything she held dear and, oh, Naruto's orange was fading and she just _couldn't _hold on-

Not like she was trying to.

She was letting go.

"Naruto, I'll be back soon, okay?" She called, just about to walk out the door.

"See you later, Sakura," A kiss. On the cheek. She smiled, and shut the door.

These days, thinking wasn't a wise decision. _It was easier to just let things happen._

_To not hold on._

_Not like she had a choice._

It just _didn't happen._

The world was losing its color, and she was going to be pulled along.

The pink-haired female, green eyes sad, walked into a grocery store not far from _their_ apartment. She browsed around for a while, not really knowing what she wanted, yet not finding what she needed at the same time.

_The colors were all fake._

Sighing, Sakura turned a corner and-

_Crash._

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said. "Here let me help you-"

"Sakura."

That voice.

So familiar.

Her head tilted upwards. "Sa…su…ke?"

"Hello, Sakura. It's been…quite a while," Sasuke said, squatting. Sakura nearly giggled.

"Yeah…I guess it has," She said. "Er…high school, right?"

"Aa. We all went to different colleges."

"Yeah…" Sakura smiled gently. "Naruto's missed you, y'know.'

"Oh?" His eyebrows raised. "You've seen the dobe lately, have you?"

"Yes. We're…together," She said.

Sasuke chuckled. "You and the dobe. Hnn. Never expected that," He smirked.

She continued to laugh."Well you haven't changed much since then," She noted calmly.

Full of amusement, his eyes met hers.

"_Neither have you."_

And suddenly, colors began to return.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**AUTHOR'S END NOTES**

_I think I've figured out why so many people are obsessed with italics._

_They're so pretty!_

_Mwa._

_So...anyways...do you like this, or do you not? _

_Because I need people to tell me._

_(and yes, this has a plot._

_Ish._

_Maybe?_

_Yes, it does)._

_Anyways...please review._

_But I must insist that you do not leave a review._

_Because you will get a flame, in return._

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


	2. Black

**Chapter Title: **_Black_

**Pairing: **_NaruSakuSasu. Because yes, they still deserve each other and its cute (coughcoughhotcough)_

**Set: **_AU. Real-World-Ish._

**Status: **_Currently Incomplete_

**Summary: **_AU. For Naruto and Sakura, something's always been missing. When Sakura stumbles upon an old high school friend, will their relationship expand to include something else? Told in brief snapshots of time. NaruSakuSasu._

**Author's Notes: **_My muse/inner, a.k.a. Inner Nightmare, still insists that I do things properly and professionally. No idea why, however, when she refuses to let me even right long, complete chapters on other stuff or even slightly longer **snapshots**. Problem is currently trying to be fixed. No deadline for when that's going to be fixed, but we'll see. I'm confusing myself with this story right now, I hope you'll all review me and tell me if its good sooner or later because, if not, I might have to drop this to take over some writing responsiblities 4 my BFF Maybelle on r joint stories. Right now she's stressed out, over-worked, and tired. Maybe I should go get her some coffee..._

**Disclaimer: **_I Own Nothing, Whether I Like It Or Not._

**Warning: **_None...as of yet. Later...? Maybe. Actually, make that a probably._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Life in Colors**_

_**Black**_

The days after high school were the worst. Naruto and Sakura went to the same college, but they lost their third link.

_Sasuke._

The broody, quiet link.

Life had never been the same. At first, it was just…different. Awkward, almost.

But then…Sakura noticed that the world seemed to get…almost, _detached._

She still talked to her other friends, her coworkers, and her bosses, but they seemed far-off.

_Like she was in another world._

And…the world they were in…after a year…

…began to lose its color…

Every day was the same.

_Over and over and over_.

Until Naruto asked her out-

'_Sakura-chan?"_

'_Yes baka?"_

"_Go out with me?"_

"_Sure baka."_

-and color began to return, bit by bit.

_And the world was no longer black._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's End Notes: **_Look, Inner Nightmare's still trying to make me go all professional. She's suceeding so far, too. As for what I can say about this chapter...the sections briefly mentioned here will be more fleshed out as the story goes on. It's really annoying to write this way, by the story demanded to be written in this loose fashion. I guess that's why Inner Nightmare's so picky about having a professional layout right now. Tch...anyways, I'll try to update this as often as possible, but I can give no guarantees, only slight hopes, wishes, and promises. Ya? Mmm. Don't forget to leave a review, but No FlAmInG mE, got that? Flaming people brings bad karma...and you don't want bad karma, do you? That's what I thought...oh, look, I'm rambling. OK I'll stop._

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


	3. Flashing Rainbows

**Chapter Title: **_Flashing Rainbows_

**Pairing: **_NaruSakuSasu. Because they kick butt together._

**Set: **_AU, Real-World-Ish._

**Summary: **_AU. For Naruto and Sakura, something's always been missing. When Sakura stumbles upon an old high school friend, will their relationship expand to include something else? Told in brief snapshots of time. NaruSakuSasu._

**Author's Notes: **_Inner Nightmare is being a little difficult. She's having me jump all over the board and it's getting annoying. Anyways, this chapter is connected to **No Colors**. This is the one after that one. Nya-nya._

**Disclaimer: **_I Own Nothing._

**Warning: **_None, yet._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Life in Colors**_

_**Flashing Rainbows**_

Sakura looked at Sasuke. They'd been talking for two hours now-he'd invited her for coffee and that had gotten them started.

"Sasuke," She said, locking gazes with him. "Would you like to come over? Naruto should be at home…I know he would like to see you…"

Sasuke smirked. "I'd love to, Sakura. But I can't. I'm busy. I have to go to work soon."

"Oh…" Sakura said, raising her cup to her lips. "Can I have your phone number, then? Because naruto is DEFIANTELY going to want to talk to you sooner or later…"

Sasuke scribbled on a napkin and passed it to her. She did the same.

"Alright, Sasuke," She said, rising from her seat. "I'll call you tonight…and Naruto will probably be on speakerphone, by the way."

Sasuke's smirk grew. "I'd have it no other way," He promised, and she grinned.

"Alright. Bye, Sasuke," She said, walking out the door.

"Bye, Sakura."

Somewhere, on her way home, she thought she saw a rainbow.

She smiled slightly, her teeth showing. Naruto was going to be surprised.

"Naruto…?' She asked as she walked in the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" naruto lunged in for a hug and a kiss. She laughed and gave it to him.

"You seem happier then normal, Sakura-chan. What's up?"

"Naruto…I bumped into Sasuke today at the grocery store."

'YOU DID WHAT?" naruto erupted, shaking her by her shoulder. "How was he? Why did he not come back with you? Do you have his phone number? Did he MISS me, Sakura-chan??"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, Naruto," Sakura said. "He was fine. He has work. Yes I do. Yes…he did."

"Can we CALL him, Sakura-chan??" Naruto asked.

"Later," She promised, grabbing his shoulders and smiling, staring into his eyes. "After dinner…"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's End Notes: **_Please review. No flames. (professional over...this chapter is really...odd. Next chapter...well, we'll see. LOL... -grinning- This really is fun to write...I hope its fun for all of you to read. I really would like to continue this, so you need to tell me what you think. Any questions...PM me...yes, I know my grammer is horrendous. DEAL. WITH. IT. PEOPLE. OR I WILL HUNT U DOWN...jk.)._

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


	4. Rushing Tides of Grey

**Chapter Title: **_Rushing Tides of Grey_

**Pairing: **_NaruSakuSasu. All three of them. Together. Because...they are awesome! Do I need any other reason?_

**Set: **_AU. Universe: Like the real world._

**Summary: **_AU. For Naruto and Sakura, something's always been missing. When Sakura stumbles upon an old high school friend, will their relationship expand to include something else? Told in brief snapshots of time. NaruSakuSasu._

**Author's Notes: **_OK, I am SOOOOO sorry for my long absense. I've been...busy... -shifty eyes- And my family decided it was 'Family Vaca' summmer. SO, like, every week, I've been somewhere else. Ugh...I'm so tired. And, also, my muse hasn't been working properly with me on _any_ of my favorite pairings, so, well, basically, she gave me **Life in Colors**__writer's block. Not fun. Anyways...GUESS WHAT! A new time zone has been added! Now I get to become even more confused! YESH! Woot woot._

**Disclaimer: **_If only, if only._

**Warning: **_Not yet. Sorry guys._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_**Life in Colors**_

_**Rushing Tides of Grey**_

It washed in front of her face, blinding her. She blinked, holding a hand over her eyes so she could see better.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" She asked, smiling friendly.

It crouched down before her. "Nothing, Sakura. What about you?"

"I dunno…" Sakura thought. "Well, accept for me and Naruto-"

'You…and NARUTO? I never thought that would happen,' The figure smirked.

She blushed. "Shut UP Kiba!"

Kiba smirked more. "That wouldn't be fun."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, then grinned evilly. "Well, what about you and Ino, huh??'

Kiba glared. Sakura grinned.

"I win,' She said.

"Humph," Kiba said.

She continued to smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kiba. Take care of boar for me."

Kiba smirked. "Sure thing."

She smiled, and, as her train pulled up, she step inside, the doors closing in front of her.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura."

'Sasuke."

"Where are you? The dobe is freaking out."

"I'm-wait, where are you?"

"At your apartment."

Time freeze.

Everything in slow motion.

Suddenly, the train couldn't get home fast enough.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author's End Notes: **_Yay! Soon we're gonna get to see the three of them together! Awesome-ness! xD. I can't wait...sigh... OK. Going to go write some more-! I **can** do this. Yes I can... -coughs- Oh, who am I kidding...? I totally **can't! RAWR!**_

_Please leave your thoughts._

_No flames._

_Ja ne,_

_LadyNightmarexSasuke_


End file.
